No title
by natpip422
Summary: Can a girl who has everything great man, amazing career and fantastic future start all over again when something does wrong? Can she simply up route her life from one side of the world to another to meet a man of her dreams? Will she let him in?
1. What the wolves are doing now

**No title**

Breaking dawn has been and gone. All was at peace in Forks and La push, Nessie and Jacob are living in La push with Billy as his health was slowing him down.

Sam and Emily have had two beautiful twin boys both aged 3 called Bizii and Anoki, they have a younger daughter called Zuzi who was one and half and is the imprint to Seth. Currently Emily was 5 months pregnant with her fourth child. Emily and Sam had made the decision to put the children into day care as Emily had a new job as a dentist receptionist.

Seth has imprinted on Sam and Emily's daughter Zuzi and works at his mother's family store.

Quil has his imprint Claire she is now 8 years old. After breaking dawn had happened her parents had moved to La push to be closer to the protectors and Quil can't wait till she is old enough to know about the imprinting and wolves.

Jared is a newly engaged to Kim and are living in a beautiful 4-bedroom house on the outskirts of La push Kim is training to be a nurse and Jared works in the local garage fixing cars.

Paul is currently traveling around American with Rachel they are visiting all the 50 states of America and collecting a different souvenir from each state.

Embry currently still lives with his mother, works at the local petrol station, but also goes to university as his dream is to be a teacher, Embry hasn't as of yet imprinted, will he find his true love? Let's find out!

 **Authors Note:**

 _Please comment with ideas and ways to improve my writing this is my first every story I have written in years so will be a bit rusty :)_


	2. Chapter One- Where it all started

Chapter one.

So my life was pretty perfect in England I had a lovely house and amazing fiancé with a smoking hot body. My fiancé worked as a manager in a bank close to our home so I saw him most days, he is a son of a family friend so we grew up together. We fell in love in high school and went to college together, he has only just asked me to be his wife and I'm so excited to organise our big day specially being a bit evil with the bridesmaids and their dresses (insert evil laugh). I worked for a marketing company part time which gave me a good wage and I got to make some pretty amazing adverts on the TV yes I am semi famous. When not at work I was doing a part time course in university which will lead me to have a pretty awesome childcare degree. you may ask why I have gone from marketing to teaching? well what can I say I'm a sucker for a snotty nose kid with a big brain that needs filling with information. When I have finished I would love to have the opportunity to open my own nursery with my own ideas and own rules!.

I'm a okay looking girl, 5'3 some would say I was short I tell them to pee off where the sun doesn't shine. I'm on the chubby side a size 16 clothes but I do blame my big boobs for that. I'm a 100 percent brunette which I get bored of a lot, at the moment I have purple streaks going through my hair. Normal me? I'm far from it but that makes me who I am. Me and my finance have a beautiful baby together, called Niko before you freak out it isn't a average baby it has 4 paws instead of hands and feet. Demands a lot of attention and when he doesn't get it howls the house down as you may of guessed it is a puppy, my Alaskan malamute only 6months old but his a head turner as he is nearly as big as me!

So one day it all changed my perfect life came crashing down, I wasn't feeling too great after a lecture so decided to go home for a rest you know put your feet up with a brew and watch some Jeremy Kyle. When I parked up onto the road outside my house I noticed there was an unusual car parked outside a red Audi this is unusual as everyone around us has less expensive cars but I had a feeling I could remember it from somewhere. Putting the key into the lock I opened the door. I had this weird sinking feeling almost like butterflies not fluttering but pounding against my stomach. Once I walked into the house my first reaction was to go upstairs to put on my warm cosy onesie, walking past the living room I saw two wine glasses on the table one of which had marks from bright red lipstick. which is odd as I could of swore I remembered washing them this morning. Starting to climb the stairs two by two I started to hear soft mumbling sounds coming from Mark my fiancé's office. Once in my bedroom I got changed into my onesie and pulled my hair from being down into a messy bun. I then tiptoed to the office to surprise mark and to tell him I was home. I opened the door and nearly screamed the house down with the image that I saw. My fiancés receptionist was bend over the amazing anniversary gift I brought Mark which was a solid oak desk that had carving of birds, wolves and woodland. where was Mark you may ask? well he was behind her doing the 'deed' grunting to himself with every push. He was useless in bed anyway she could have him.

Let's just say after that day life was everything but perfect. I had thrown all of Marks stuff out with him , burnt his desk and all the paper work in it. Sold up everything that we both owned moved in with my parents for a few months to finish my university degree and now I am sat looking at different places in the world I could move to, to get away from people gossiping, laughing and telling me if was my own fault that he cheated that wasn't loving enough and didn't have the time for him. after this little accident found he had slept with most of my friends including my best friend Gemma. In the end I was made out as the bad one in all this mess so a fresh start couldn't come any faster! One thing is for sure now men are the last thing I'm thinking about and the only man in my life is the puppy dog that I have fought in the courts to keep!

Oh and before I forget to introduce myself my name is Giovanna people use to call me Gi that chapter of my life is now over.

 **A/N:**

 **I hope you have enjoyed this Chapter bigger things are yet to come!**


End file.
